Cupid's Revenge
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: I meet Sam and Dean at Chuck's Supernatural con and a Cupid with a grudge decides get revenge by making Sam want me when I want Dean. There's only one way Sam can have me-enter Becky and her shared love potion. Sam/OC Rated M for future chapters.
1. The REAL Winchesters

I couldn't believe I was at a Supernatural convention; I had brought every book that Carver Edlund had ever written and now, he'd started writing again and there was a convention! Carver Edlund was going to be here too!  
In the main hall, I leant against the hall and watched the con manager walk on stage.  
"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3.45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel. Frightened little boy, the secret of Dean. And at 4.30 there's the Homoerotic Subtext of Supernatural."  
'Eugh, I'll give that a miss,' I thought to myself.  
"Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp," the con manager continued and the crowd cheered and applauded.  
I looked around at them and there were so many Deans and Sams and the odd Bobby; there was even things that the Winchesters had hunted, like the Scarecrow from season one and the evil Pennywhistle clown from season four.  
"But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the Supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!"  
I held my breath and watched the stage, eager to see what the amazing author looked like.  
As he walked on stage, he looked quite timid and nervous; he was wearing a shirt with skulls on and a jacket on top, his brown scruffy beard and hair made him look handsome. Really handsome.  
After some feedback on the mic, Caver started talking.  
"Ok. Okay, good, this wasn't nearly as awkward as I . . .Dry mouth," he said after clearing his throat and took very long gulps from a bottle of water.  
The room was deathly quiet and everyone sat waiting; I felt a little sorry for him, it couldn't have been easy to get up in front of all these people and he did look really nervous.  
"Ok. Uh . . .ahem. So . . .questions?"  
The moment the question had left his lips, every hand apart from mine, it seemed, was raised and Carver looked startled.  
"Uh . . .you?"  
The guy Carver pointed at jumped up, grinning. He was a tall, lanky looking guy who had come role-playing Dean; he definitely wasn't as good-looking as the Dean I'd got pictured in my head.  
"Hey, Mr Edlund. Uh . . .big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?" The guy asked.  
'Hmmm, good question,' I thought to myself.  
"It, uh, I . . .it just came to me," Carver answered and pointed to a guy dressed as a hook man.  
In a heavy German accent, the man asked, "ah yeah. Why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?"  
I'd never thought about it before but hook guy was right, their guns were always getting thrown out of reach.  
"I . . .yeah. I really don't know," Carver struggled to answer.  
"A follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam in some kind of lapse. It's obvious, nein?"  
"Hey! If you don't like the books don't read 'em Fritz," a girl shouted to my left and I looked to see a short blonde woman walk down between the row of chairs.  
"Ok, ok, just okay. It's okay, so, next question," Carver said after settling the blonde. "Yeah, you."  
I couldn't help but wonder what his beard would feel like under my hands.  
"Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?" A fan asked.  
'Yes. Yes, what does happen next?' I thought, anxious to hear the answer.  
"Oh. Well, there lies an announcement actually. You're all going to find out," Carver paused and looked around at the crowd. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again."  
The whole place erupted, people jumping from their seats, yelling and cheering and applauding and I had to join in, slapping my hands together.  
'Oh my god, more Supernatural books!'  
The blonde that had shouted, now standing by the stage, was jumping up and down, screaming.  
Wow, and I thought I was crazy about the series!  
After everything had calmed down and Carver had wrapped things up, everyone seemed to drift off to start the LARPing. I knew what it was but it wasn't something that had ever really caught my fancy so I moved around all the Deans and Sams, monsters and everything and headed to the bar.

With a drink in my hand, I sat at a table and let my eyes browse the people.  
'All the Dean and Sam Winchesters here and not one of them is yummy,' I thought and rolled my eyes. 'Whoa, hold on.'  
There were two guys at the bar, both in character, one wearing a leather jacket and the other, taller one was wearing his farmer-looking shirt with a jacket on top. The taller one, playing Sam, wasn't that bad looking with his longish brown hair but it was the shorter one, the one playing Dean, that got my attention.  
He had put a lot of attention into becoming Dean, I mean, he really had the bad boy, ladies-man image going on and I really wanted to go and talk to him, if only I was brave enough.  
I watched a girl that had been LARPing as a ghost, stand next to him at the bar and order a drink and he started chatting her up.  
This guy was a really bug fan, just like the short blonde woman . . .and speaking of the devil.  
"Hi, I'm Becky. You looked really lonely, do you want some company?"  
I looked up at her and she was smiling positively at me.  
"Erm . . .sure," I shrugged and nodded to the chair opposite me. "I'm Sherrie."  
"So, Carver is publishing again," Becky clapped her hands. Man, this woman was bubbly.  
"I know, it's so great, I kinda missed his books. What do you think to the convention so far?" I asked her.  
"Oh, I'm having so much fun. I'm trying to sweeten up Ch . . .Carver."  
"There's so many Deans and Sams here but so far I've only seen one Dean that's good looking, all the others look a bit . . .like losers," I whispered the last part and then looked over her shoulder to the two guys sat at the bar.  
Becky turned her head to follow my eyes and looked back at me, her grin even bigger.  
"Ohh, THAT Dean? I know him so come with me and I'll introduce you," Becky stood up and held her hand out to me, suggesting I go with her.  
"Oh, I don't know. Um . . .sure," I said, suddenly overwhelmed with nerves.  
As I walked over, no one in the room, not even the REAL Sam and Dean were aware that there was a cupid in the room, watching and listening to everything; she was there, determined to get revenge for the witch that was once her lover, the cupid that they had killed.  
When she heard me say that I liked Dean and that Becky was going to introduce us, it was too much to resist, there was too much fun to be had so, with a wiggle of her finger, things were set into motion and she disappeared with a smile on her face.  
"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone," Becky said behind the two men and they jumped slightly, almost like they dreaded the sound of her voice. "This is Sherrie, she is a fan of the books . . .obviously."  
Becky giggled and the guys turned around to face me; oh they were definitely the best looking men I had seen at this conference, besides Carver, of course.  
"Hey," the Dean wannabe said and looked me over.  
'Damn, sexy much?' I thought to myself and smiled.  
"Hi, so you're fans too? How did you decide who gets to be who? I supposed the height difference made it easier, right?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Becky smiling with a certain look on her face, almost as if she knew something I didn't.  
"So, are you friends or . . .or, you know . . .partners," I stumbled with my words, hoping they weren't gay.  
"What?! No!" The Dean wannabe screwed up his face. "Hell no!"  
The other guy, the Sam wannabe, hadn't said one word so I looked in his direction to see him staring at me, mouth open slightly.  
I couldn't help blushing, even though I wasn't interested in him. It was the Dean guy I wanted.  
When the Dean wannabe continued talking, I looked back to him.  
"Anyway. No, I am not a fan. Not fans," he waved his hands back and forth to him and the Sam wannabe, who was still staring at me. "In fact, I think the Dean and Sam story . . .sucks. It is not fun. It is not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nuthouse. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean, do you think people enjoy being treated like . . .like circus freaks?"  
'Wow, talk about taking the role too far,' I thought before answering, "uh . . .I don't think they care, because they're fictional characters."  
"Oh, they care. Believe me, they care a lot," the Dean wannabe huffed, leaving me staring.  
"Okay, no need to be a dick about it. So, what? You gonna tell me Dean and Sam are 'real'?" I asked, using air quotes.  
I looked from the guys to Becky, who had a glint in her eye. Surely she wasn't buying into this!  
"How stupid do you think I am?" I hissed.  
"Shall we take her to Chuck? Let's take her to Chuck," Becky cried and ran off.  
I decided to make the most of the convention and go along with their little 'play' and I followed Becky, and the Sam and Dean wannabes followed me.  
"Hi, I didn't get to introduce myself," the Sam wannabe walked beside me.  
"Let me guess, you're Sam?" I had to look up at him, he was really tall when he was on his feet.  
"Err . . .yeah," he smiled.  
"Sure. So, you guys take this stuff seriously, huh?" I aimed at the Dean wannabe, ignoring the other guy.  
"Yes. Just save your questions for Chuck and after we've proved that we're real," the Dean wannabe rolled his eyes.  
"Do you wanna get a drink after this is all done with?" the Sam wannabe asked, still at my side.  
"No."  
His eyes fell to the ground and it felt like someone had twisted a knife into his chest. It wasn't normal for him to feel like this so I must have been . . .no, he didn't believe in soul mates, he must just really like me. He kept quiet as he followed the small, blonde Becky.

* * *

In a hotel room, I covered my mouth with my hands when Becky took me to Carver Edlund.  
"Oh my god, hi. Oh wow, seriously, wow," I gushed, not knowing what to say.  
"Chuck, she doesn't believe that the books are real, that everything is real," she said to him and turned to me.  
"Why is she calling you Chuck? Who's Chuck?" I asked, confused.  
"That's my real name. I'm actually a . . .a prophet and . . .and the stories came to me in, uh, in dreams but they were, um, actually, err . . .visions," Carver or Chuck said.  
"So, you're using Carver as an . . .alias? You're the prophet that Dean and Sam find out has been writing about them . . ."  
"It took me a while to come round to the idea but really! That is really Dean Winchester and this is really Sam Winchester!" Becky out her hands on my shoulders.  
I started to laugh, thinking I'd been chosen as the victim of a joke, that the author had some kind of warped sense of humour, but as I looked around each of the four faces surrounding me were serious.  
"You-you're . . .I mean, everything is-is . . .ghosts and-and angels and-and . . .you guys are real?" I stuttered, failing to fight off the belief that was taking over.  
"Yes! Finally," the guy that I thought was a Dean Wannabe rolled his eyes.  
It occurred to me then that he wasn't a wannabe, he was the REAL Dean Winchester; human, breathing, real Dean and not just a character in a book.  
I spun round to look at the REAL Sam and he just nodded at me.  
"Oh god, I think I need to sit down."


	2. Unrequited Love

When I'd managed to get my head round things, the first thing I did was look at Dean and say, "you're a real dick."  
Sam, Chuck and Becky all burst out laughing but Dean just scowled at me, his arms crossed.  
"So, everything's real? Man, I'm so sorry about your dad."  
"It's okay," Sam looked down at me, his eyes soft.  
Dean looked at him and thought something seemed 'off' about his brother, almost like he was in love with me, but that was ridiculous, right?  
"Listen, everything is okay. Erm, this is a bit awkward with these guys here but if you want, I can take you to get a drink and explain things, tell you everything."  
I looked at Sam and raised my eyebrow. He was really asking me out?  
"I ain't interested, sorry. You're just, you're not . . .I ain't into pretty boys," I shook my head and stood. "Erm . . .I really think I should go and lie down. You obviously have the ways to find out what hotel room I'm in if you need me."  
I looked at Dean and then at Sam, who now had a heartbroken look on his face, and walked to the door, throwing a smile at Becky and Carver . . .Chuck, as I left.  
When I was gone, Sam dropped down to the bed.  
"I thought now she knew everything was real she'd say yes, that she'd want to go for a drink with me but . . .she doesn't even like me."  
"Sammy, what is wrong with you? She's just a girl, dude, forget about her," Dean frowned at his brother.  
"Yeah, I guess, I just, I guess I just kinda liked her, you know, even though I've only just met her," Sam shrugged and tried to take Dean's advice and forget about me.  
In my hotel room, everything kept going round and round in my head.  
Sam and Dean Winchester. REAL. Bobby Singer. REAL. Ghosts and vampires and demons and angels. REAL. Oh god, that meant Dean had really been to hell.  
This convention was turning into more than I had ever even imagined and my head was starting to throb so I picked up my hotel key and headed down to the bar, prepared to drink away the confusion and start processing everything tomorrow.  
While I was sat in the bar, I kept looking at all the Deans and Sams and wondering what they would do if they knew all the books were actually real, if they knew Sam and Dean were real people.  
My whole life was going to be different now that I knew monsters were real, I could only think 'thank god I read the books, I know how to protect myself with salt and holy water.'  
I shook my head and gulped the whiskey I was drinking, enjoying the burn, and then ordered another

* * *

The night passed much the same, with no one bothering me and things blurring together until I woke up the next morning in my room, the sun shining through the opened curtains.  
I groaned and rubbed my face, deciding that I couldn't stay here now that I knew all this was real, I couldn't watch the fans and listen to Chuck on stage with the same innocence anymore so I was going to go and get breakfast, come back and pack my things, then leave.  
I groaned to myself, again, when I entered the dining room and saw people already dressed as Dean and Sam.  
After grabbing some cereal and toast, I chose a table right at the back, away from everyone else.  
But not far enough.  
"Hi Sherrie!" Becky's loud voice vibrated through my still-shaky skull.  
I watched her sit down and just smiled at her.  
"It's good to have someone else know that the books are, you know, real," she whispered the end.  
"I still can't believe it, I mean . . .Anyway, how are things with you and Chuck?" I asked her.  
"Well, I spent the night with him last night and we seem to have really hit things off," Becky answered me, practically bouncing in her seat. "Good for you," I said and took a bite of my toast.  
"I know, I can't believe it, he's so amazing."  
"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" A male voice asked and when I looked up to see who it was, Sam was already sitting himself down without waiting for an answer.  
"Where's Dean?" I asked.  
"Oh, you know, spent the night with a fan, making the most of all the Dean girls," Sam smiled at me. "So, how are you feeling?"  
"Still overwhelmed."  
I reached over to get a napkin and Sam literally lurched forward to get it so he could pass it over to me.  
"Err, yeah, thanks," I said, taking it and his face fell a little.  
"Are you a Dean girl or a me girl?" Sam asked, trying to make light of it by laughing.  
"I thought your brother was supposed to be the manwhore. Sorry Sam, but like I said yesterday, I'm not interested. There are hundreds of girls here that would literally fall at your feet, even at fake Sams feet so go for one of them, yeah? I'm gonna go and get some orange juice," I said and made my way to the counter.  
When I was gone, Sam started playing with a napkin.  
"I like her so much, I don't even know why, I mean I don't even know her, I just . . .I can't stop thinking about her. It's driving me crazy. There are demons and Leviathan and Lilith to worry about but all I can think about is her."  
Becky looked at Sam and an idea popped into her head.  
Before coming to the convention, she'd already met Chuck and fell for him but he didn't feel the same so she went to extremes to get some elixr from a witch to make him fall in love with her and she still had some of the elixr left.  
"Sam," Becky said, lifting her bag onto her lap. "If you really want her, I have this."  
She pulled the little glass bottle out and handed it to him.  
"It will make her fall in love with you, you can be happy with her. Look how happy Chuck is with me. If you want her so badly, just slip this into her drink and she's yours."  
The hunter side of Sam should have kicked in but just the words 'and she's yours' pushed it aside.  
He knew it wasn't like him to consider something like this but just the thought of leaving here and not seeing me again made him feel so depressed, he'd rather get chewed up by hellhounds.  
Sam looked over his shoulder at me and reached for the elixr bottle, hiding it in his jacket pocket.  
Before Becky could tell Sam that the elixr would wear off in just two weeks and to get hold of her before then, I came back with my orange juice, interrupting them.  
"You still here?" I asked Sam.  
"Hey, I really think I could do with something to eat," Becky said as I opened my drink. "Come with me, yeah, come with me now we're friends!"  
"Okay," I took a deep breath, trying to deal with all her energy.  
I stood back up and Becky said to Sam, "we'll only be a minute."  
It was enough for Sam to know she had asked me to come with her to give him time to slip the elixr into my drink.  
Sam walked until me and Becky were a fair distance away before shuffling closer to my drink and pulling the elixir out, unscrewing it and taking a deep breath, he ran everything through his mind to make sure he was making the right decision.  
It physically hurt his chest to even me not being with me so he hovered the glass bottle over my orange juice and poured.  
At first, Sam was worried about the purple tint the elixir gave the juice but it seemed to dissolve before I got back.  
Like me, Becky had chosen toast and cereal and when I sat back in my seat, I turned my head to look at Sam, slowly and suspiciously.  
"Did you . . .move my chair closer to yours?"  
"What? Err . . .no-no I didn't. Your chair must have moved-you must have moved it when-when you got up," Sam stuttered and smiled at me. "Or maybe you-"  
"Don't even suggest it cos it's never going to happen," I pointed at him and then stood up. "Becky, I'll try and find you before I leave but I need to go and back."  
I grabbed my orange juice and the pair of them watched me walk away drinking it.  
Sam sat there, his chest hurting and starting to worry about me leaving.  
"Did you pour it in?" Becky asked, looking at him and his face painted with pain.  
"Yeah," he said, his voice just above a whisper.  
"Then you have nothing to worry about Sam, next time she sees you everything will change," she rubbed his arm and smiled at him.  
Sam sat there silently, hoping she was right and Becky watched me leave, knowing the next time I saw Sam everything would be different.


	3. Love At Last

After half an hour, Becky was still sat with Sam in the dining room and suggested now would be a good time to go to my room and get what he wanted most.

Sam nodded, a small amount of excitement running through his veins.

"Thanks Becky," he smiled and went to his room to hack into hotel and find out my room number.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Finding Sherrie's room number."

"Sam, seriously, what is up with you dude? I haven't seen you this crazy over a chick since Madison."

"I don't know, but she's driving me crazy. I need to talk to her," Sam said, tapping away on his laptop.

Once he'd found it, he didn't hang around to tell Dean, he just got up and rushed out.

In my room, I was packing my things and looked at the empty bottle of orange juice; it'd tasted weird but I just thought it might have been concentrated or something. With a sigh I sat in my bed and thought about everything that happened today and yesterday.

Dean, the manwhore, didn't seem interested in me at all, just Sam, who I wasn't interested in at all and who wouldn't leave me alone. This wasn't what Chuck had written him like in the books and I thought if I kept rejecting him then he'd give up but he just kept trying.

As annoyed as I was with him, I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him; he must really like me but I just wished he'd come to his senses and realise I didn't like him.

A knock came from the outside of my door and I looked at it, hesitant to open it. No one knew my room number, not even Becky and then I remembered I'd told Sam and Dean they knew how to find me if the needed me.

I pinched my nose and prayed it wasn't Sam waiting for me to open the door.

Fiddling with the lock I saw Sam standing there and I gritted my teeth, feeling angry but that only lasted for about three seconds before a deep heat washed over me and it felt like I was seeing him for the first time. My pulse started to race and my insides twisted with nerves.

"Sam, hello-I mean hi Sam. Come in…if-if you want to-you don't have to," I stumbled over my words.

Sam felt elated and walked into my room, smiling and feeling happy.

Once my door was closed, I turned to Sam and stood in front of him, twisting my fingers together.

"I am so, so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, I mean, after finding out everything in the books is real and that there really are angels and demons and-and I kinda got-I mean had-I had a hangover and I just-I was-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Sam put his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me.

I put my hand on one of his and smiled at him.

"Just please tell me you're not leaving," Sam looked behind him to my open suitcase.

"No, no I'm not going anywhere but…what happens after this weekend?" I asked him with sad eyes.

He seemed to think about it and then a huge grin flooded his face.

"You'll come with us. I know it's crazy and I just met you yesterday but…but I…" Sam struggled to say the words.

"Say it, Sammy," I put my hands on his chest; I could feel the muscles underneath and they felt so good.

"You called me Sammy," he smiled raising his hands to my cheeks and I opened my mouth to say something but he blurted out, "I love you."

The moment those words left his lips, I realised I felt the same and I couldn't imagine not being around him.

"I love you too, Sam."

Sam lowered his head and I closed my eyes when he kissed me. It was better than I could imagine, his lips were so soft and smooth and the kiss was gentle and tender. I could spend all day kissing him but something occurred to me.

"Wait, Sam," I said after I'd pulled away. "What about your brother, what will Dean say?"

"I've had to put up with a lot of crap from him, he's just going to have to deal with it because you're staying with me now," Sam gave me a sweet smile and pulled me into a cuddle. My head fit perfectly against his neck, almost like we were moulded for each other.

"Come on," Sam let me go and threw the rest of my clothes from my bag and into my suitcase.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To tell Dean, and you're staying with me remember?"

I watched him pick up my case, open my door and hold out his hand to me.

Putting my hand in his, I smiled. They were another part of our bodies that moulded together perfectly; for a second the thought passed my mind of what else would mould just right.

"Come on gorgeous," Sam tugged my hand lightly.

I skipped after him happily, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

"What?!" Dean shouted out.

Sam sighed and repeated himself. "Sherrie is coming with us. From now on wherever I go, she goes…unless it's dangerous and then she'll wait somewhere safe until we get back."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I wrapped one round his waist, snuggling together.

"Seriously? Come on, I mean, what the hell? Yesterday she didn't want you and today you're all…lovey-dovey," Dean screwed his face up.

"I was just freaked out, I mean, the books and finding out demons are real and angels and monsters. But today, today is a new day and it just-it started out better than I could ever imagine," I looked up at Sam and he smiled down at me.

"Oh, for gods sake, pass me a fricking bowl! You know something's not right about this, don't you?" Dean looked at both of us.

"No Dean, everything is right about this, me and Sherrie, it's right. It feels so right, like I've been looking for my whole life. Dean, I love her more I ever loved Jess," Sam looked from his brother to me and kissed me.

Instead of saying anything, Dean just stood there with his mouth open, unable to believe what Sam had just said about his late girlfriend; he knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what so to avoid arguments he decided to keep his mouth shut while he tried to find out.

When me and Sam went back downstairs, Chuck was making his way through the corridors to a room where the Supernatural books would be signed.

"Chuck, hey," I ran to him and when I spun round I hugged him.

"Oh, err…hi, what-what was that for?" Chuck asked, shifting awkwardly.

"Thank you so much for doing this," I spread my arms out. "Without you I'd never have met Sam."

"S-Sam?" He blinked a couple of times, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, we really owe you a lot man," Sam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, well congratulations. Really? I didn't see this."

"Maybe love at first sight can't be seen," Sam shrugged and then kissed my cheek.

"If you're happy that's all that matters, I…guess," Chuck smiled and pointed behind him, signalling he had to go.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I smiled and turned in Sam's arms.

"Let's walk around, I still can't believe people are dressing as witches and-and clowns," he cringed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from Ronald McDonald," I teased him, using McDonalds clown.

Sam pretended to growl, kissed my nose and wrapped his arm round my shoulders.

"You're the best," I laughed.

We turned round and started walking, laughing at the fake monsters


	4. First Night Together

That night, me and Sam were curled up on the bed watching a film while Dean was down in the bar drinking.

"This couldn't be more perfect," Sam rubbed my arm.

"Oh, I can think of a few things that could make it better," I pulled his T-shirt and traced the muscles of his stomach through it.

"Really?" A cheeky smile spread across his face and he shuffled onto his side.

"Really," I giggled and kissed him.

Sam kissed me back but this kiss was different to our last one, our first one, it was more deep and we both thrust out tongues into the kiss.

"Mmm," I moaned and Sam shuffled further over so he was lying half on top of me.

His hand ran up my left thigh and I wound my hand into his hair, his soft and thick hair.

"This feels amazing," he whispered, his lips moving against mine, then returned to kissing me, his hand never straying from my thigh.

Now he'd moved over, his knee was between legs and he was using it to rub me through my trousers. All of this was exciting him because, against my other thigh, I could feel him getting hard and there was a lot of him to feel.

"You're so…big," I sighed as our kisses moved to each other's necks and Sam laughed softly.

"It's all for you, just yours."

I ran my other hand into his hair and I pulled his head up so we could look at each other.

"Sam I-"

"Oh god," Dean cried out when he walked through the door.

"Dean relax, were weren't doing anything," Sam rolled onto his back, propped up by his shoulders, and looked his brother.

"No, just making out and copping a feel like horny teenagers," he started taking off his leather jacket, then turned round to say something else but screwed his face up and held up a hand. "For gods sake, Sam, cover it with a cushion or something."

Both me and Sam looked down to his huge denim-covered erection and Sam blushed, grabbing a pillow from behind him while I buried my face in his chest, giggling.

"I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed, are you two gonna behave or do I need to go and get another room?"

"We'll behave…wait how long are you gonna be? I wanna know if we got time to do it in your bed and then re-make it so you won't suspect," I replied and Sam laughed out loud.

"Or there's always his car," Sam turned his head towards me.

"Don't you even dare think about desecrating baby!" Dean pointed his finger and stormed into the bathroom.

Once me and Sam had stopped laughing, I sat up and headed to my case.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"Getting my pj's," I answered and when they were in my hand, I made my way back to the bed.

I sat on the edge and shuffled my trousers down and then my shorts up; I could feel Sam's eyes on me and I turned round.

"Maybe I should wait till Dean is out of the shower to finish getting changed," I sat back against the wall.

"Why? You're not worried about me seeing you, are you?" Sam moved to rest his head in my lap. "You don't have to be worried, your body looks amazing when you're wearing clothes so I know you'll look beautiful without."

"Ah Sam, you're so perfect," I stroked his hair.

"So that's why?"

"No, I just don't want to tease you, I mean, the first time you see me get undressed I want us to be alone together."

"Without Dean and the pillow coming out," Sam guessed an we both started laughing again.

"Yeah," I said and carried on stroking his hair until Dean came out.

"Good to see you're both still decent," he glanced over.

I pulled a face at him and went to get changed; Dean took this opportunity to confront Sam.

"Sammy, you gotta admit there's something weird going on. You're a hunter, surely you can feel it too."

"Why can't you just be happy for me, Dean?" Sam sighed.

"Because she's not the same person we met yesterday, she couldn't stand you, remember?" Dean hissed.

"Wouldn't you be confused or irritated in her position, finding out monsters are real?"

"We don't even know her, Sam," Dean approached Sam.

"I'm getting to know her, maybe you should do the same. Then you might learn how much we really do want to be together," Sam scowled at his brother.

When they both heard the bathroom lock, Dean started moving back to his bed.

"Everything ok?" I asked, looking between them.

"Fine," Dean just grumbled.

I reached my side of the bed and slipped under the duvet, watching Sam strip to his T-shirt and boxers; he really was big and I couldn't wait to experience him.

He climbed in beside me and made sure Dean was ready before turning out the lights.

"Don't you dare do anything with me in the same room or I swear to god," Dean called from the other side of the room.

"Dean, relax, we're not going to, we're going to sleep, that's it," Sam replied, getting fed up.

"Yeah, you better."

Sam took a deep breath and I looked at him in the dark. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, come here," Sam answered and wrapped me up in his arms. "I can't believe I found you."

"I'm the luckiest person in the world," I smiled, being spooned by him.

"No, I am. I love you so much already."

"I love you so much too," I said back.

As we fell asleep, Dean rolled his eyes in the other bed.

Something was seriously wrong with both his brother and with me and he wasn't going to let it go.


	5. Goodbye Chuck

The first thing I did next morning was reach out for Sam but when I didn't find him, I opened my eyes to see the other half of the bed empty.

"Sam?" I called out, sitting up.

"Down here," he called from the end of the bed.

On my hands and knees, I crawled down the bed until I saw Sam sat on the floor in just his jeans, doing sit ups.

All I could focus on was his tanned skin, shimmering with sweat, and his muscles; I didn't know what I wanted to get my hands on first-his pecs or that amazing six-pac which led to the mind-blowing V.

"Oh wow," I grinned.

Sam paused on his back and smiled back at me.

"No, don't stop, carry on, please," I said, my mouth watering.

"You're adorable," Sam laughed and sat up to give me a soft kiss.

I dropped from my hands and knees to my stomach so I could reach and kissed him back.

Dean chose this moment to walk in from wherever he'd been, and he groaned.

"Here," Dean picked up a shirt and threw it at Sam.

"Dean," Sam said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"What? Just giving you your shirt so you can get dressed and get ready, we're leaving today, remember?"

"How could I forget when you're coming with me?" Sam looked back to me and stood up.

"Oh please," Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Ignore him."

I took Sam's advice and got off the bed, walking to my suitcase; when I'd chosen my clothes, I headed into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it.

When I came out ten minutes later, Sam had gone and it was just me and Dean.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, I asked Dean, "so, why don't you like me?"

"Huh? I do like you I just think there's something not right going on. My little bro might be a big girl but he don't just fall in love like that," Dean clicked his fingers. "And you weren't into Sammy, you made that clear when we met you so, falling in love with him the next day, it's just a little too…weird."

"Can't you just accept that we're happy together and leave it alone?"

"Hmmm, we'll see," Dean replied and threw his bag over his shoulder, leaving as Sam walked in.

"Everything okay, beautiful?" He asked me.

"Yeah, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, we just gotta find Chuck before we leave," Sam answered and picked up my case.

"I can carry that, you know?"

"I know but I'm carrying it for you."

With no other option, I held hands with Sam and we both left the room.

Downstairs, we ran into Chuck almost right away, with Becky pulled into his side.

"Hi Becky," I said.

"Hi. Aww, don't you two look so sweet together," she flashed a huge smile.

Behind us, Dean crossed his arms and suspicion flared through him.

"What do you mean by that? How do you know? You're not surprised?"

"Chuck told me, Dean. And no, I'm not surprised, he's so crazy about her it wasn't going to be long till she came to her senses. After all, remember how in love with Sam I was?"

"Vividly," Dean shuddered. "Since when are you and Chuck together anyway?"

"I was just looking for someone who appreciated me, someone who was special and there Becky was," he squeezed her.

"He's so amazing, it's almost as if we were meant to be. Kind of like Sherrie and Sam," Becky added, looking toward the two of us.

"No, it's not 'almost as if', Becky, we ARE meant to be," Sam corrected her.

As he said those words, a memory flared into Deans head of a Cupid he and Sam had summoned on an out-of-control valentines day.

_"Are you saying that you fixed up our parents?" Dean snapped at the chubby naked guy in front of him and Sam._

_"Well, not me personally but…yeah. Well, it wasn't easy either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them-Perfect couple."_

_"Perfect?"_

_"Yeah," the Cupid smiled._

_"They're dead!" Dean snapped again._

_I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be," the Cupid laughed and started singing. "A match made in heaven- heaven!"_

_Dean lost his cool and threw a punch, making the chubby, naked guy vanish._

Coming back to his senses, Dean watched me turn to Sam and say, "and to think I wanted Dean."

"You wanted my brother, instead?" Sam looked slightly hurt.

"I used to but I've got you now. How could I ever want anyone else?" I looked up at him.

Sam smiled and pulled me into a deep kiss.

Through the passion, I could just hear Becky's "aww" and Dean's "here we go again."

After a couple of seconds, I felt myself get pulled back and looked to my side, scowling.

"Alright, break it up," Dean sighed.

"Dean, don't ever pull her away from me again, you got that?" Anger flared in Sam's eyes.

"You were about to start dry humping her against a wall," Dean argued.

"Not a bad idea," I looked to Sam and we both laughed; Dean just rubbed his face and walked off, mumbling something.

"Well, I guess I'll say goodbye for Dean too," Sam shrugged at Chuck.

"It-it's okay, he's probably just jealous, feels like-like he's losing you," Chuck smiled, understanding.

"Keep in touch, yeah? Come on, gorgeous."

Sam walked backwards, pulling my hand but paused when Becky spoke.

"Sam, could I have a word, please?"

"Um, sure. Why don't you go to the car, okay?"

I nodded, kissed him and went to take my case but Sam pulled it away from me.

"No, I'll bring it."

"Chuck, why you don't you take it for her?" Becky asked and fluttered her eyelids at him.

"Anything you ask," Chuck agreed, looking love-struck and took my case from Sam.

When Sam and Becky were alone, she handed him another vial.

"Why do I need this?" Sam turned it over, looking worried.

"It's back-up, just in case something happens. You're hunters remember?" Becky answered.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks Becky, I really owe you."

"No you don't, Sam, you're really happy and I'm really happy for you."

Becky and Sam gave each other a big hug and Sam wished her good luck with Chuck before coming to the car to find me.

When he got to me and Dean and Chuck, he was surprised to see Dean smiling for once this weekend.

"Dean?"

"You know, I might have judged her too fast. I mean, she's got an awesome taste in cars," Dean answered.

"It's the impala. THE impala! Baby!" I cried to Sam, pointing at the car.

"You're so cute," Sam laughed and cuddled me.

That reminded Dean why his guard was up and he mentally scolded himself for dropping it.

"Okay, get in. Seeya Chuck."

"Yeah bye," I smiled and climbed into the back.

"Thanks again, without you, I-"

Chuck held up his hand, stopping Sam. "It's fine, I mean this weekend has been amazing; you found Sh-Sherrie and I found-I found Becky."

Sam nodded and watched Chuck head back to the hotel.

"Hey Sammy, get in," Dean called from inside the car.

When he got in, I leant forward and wrapped my arms round his shoulders.

"I can't believe I'm coming with you."

"There was no way I was gonna leave here without you," Sam replied.

I just smiled and rested my head against his as Dean drove out of the car park and hit the road.

The start of my new life.


	6. Dean's Suspicions

***I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but the next one will be longer and better ;-)***

Dean had been driving for over an hou when he started thinking about everything that happened this weekend.  
He tried so hard but he just couldn't get that cupid memory out of his mind and was starting to wonder if that was what was behind it all. After all, the cupid had told him that his parents couldn't stand each other at first but another cupid had worked his magic and they were in love; it sounded so much like how I'd reacted to Sam.  
But surely that mean Sam had fallen for me first and the cupid had worked its magic on me instead of the pair of us, which, Dean thought, meant that Sam truly was happy.  
But what about Becky and Chuck? The same thing seemed to happen to them and that only heightened the suspicion.  
Dean seemed to think back to that morning, to the question I'd asked.  
"_Why can't you just let us be happy?_"  
'She's right. Why is this bothering me so much? Why can't I just let Sam be in love and be happy?' Dean thought to himself. 'Because she really didn't like Sam at first and now she's tagging along with us. Maybe I'm just jealous because she chose him instead of me, I mean, it's not like I'd say no, right? She's hot. No, that's not it, I don't get jealous.'  
Dean shook the thought out of his head.  
"You okay, Dean? You want me to drive?" Sam asked from the passenger seat.  
"No," was all Dean replied with and slipped back into his own thoughts.  
We couldn't keep our lips off each other so maybe that was what was bothering Dean, but even if it was, that alone wouldn't have had his hunters side bristled.  
Dean started asking himself if maybe Becky was behind it.  
'No, that's not it cause if it was then whatever she's done, she would have done when she was in love with Sam, not Chuck.'  
Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while he drove, he kept thinking it had all started with Sam when he first saw me and then it started with me when Becky decided to become friends with me. Which brought him back to questioning Becky again.  
'One thing's for sure,' Dean thought. 'Bobby will know what's going on and if this gets any worse then I'm going to track Becky down and find out what she's done. I know she's behind it, I just know.'  
"Dean!"  
Sam shouting his name brought Dean's mind back into the car.  
"Huh?"  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked, looking worried.  
"Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking about stuff. What's wrong?" Dean glanced at Sam and then back at the road.  
"We've passed, like, three motels. How long do you plan on driving for?"  
"And where are you driving us to?" I asked, leaning on the back of the front seats.  
"Oh, err . . .yeah, let's give it another two hours and we'll stop at a motel and I'll ring Bobby, see if there's any jobs going," Dean answered and went back to driving.  
He could hear me and Sam whispering and chattering to each other and from the corner of his eye, he could see us share the quick kiss or me wrapping my arms around Sam's shoulders.  
'I'm only determined to find out there's something so I can save Sammy, so I can stop him getting him hurt and getting his heart broken,' Dean thought to himself. 'He was moping around for ages after that damn werewolf. I know! I'll get hold of Cas too. One look at the pair of them and he'll be able to tell if there's some kind of cupid at play.'  
Dean mentally nodded to himself to avoid questions and tried to avoid a headache by turning some music on to help him stop thinking.

* * *

Two hours later, the three of us were getting fidgety so Dean kept his eyes out for the next motel.  
'I suppose they're gonna want their own room, but should I let them if there's something tricking them into thinking they're in love with each other? But if I don't let them, they'll try and be really quiet and do it in the same room, in the bed next to me. Hell no, a seperate room it is . . .or a motel with two rooms. Yeah, that sounds easier."  
After fifteen more minutes of driving, Dean spotted the next motel and pulled in.  
"Okay, I'll see if they've got one with double rooms. If not, you can have your own room, I don't need to be seeing you two making out again," Dean said as he climbed out of the car.  
Sam turned to me and winked. "Our own room."  
I giggled and felt myself go a little red.  
When Dean walked back with the key to a double room, he rolled his eyes when he saw me and Sam laughing quietly, our foreheads against each other.  
"Hey!" He banged on the roof of the impala and laughed when me and Sam jumped inside.  
"Room 305, so get out," Dean said still chuckling.  
"Jerk," Sam said as he got out of the car and pulled me toward the motel to look for the number.  
"Bitch," Dean retaliated and followed us.


End file.
